


Do You Recall?

by Emily_WritesStuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link is frustrated that his memory is missing, Link needs a break, Memory Loss, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_WritesStuff/pseuds/Emily_WritesStuff
Summary: Hello! Thank you for clicking to read!NOTE: THIS WILL BE A WHOLE TRUCKLOAD OF SPOILERS FOR THE GAMESo if you haven't played it or watched someone else play it, then please click off.But if you love spoilers and how Link feels about this mess, in my opinion, then feel free to stay!Literally everything in this story is made by Nintendo, so please support them.Anyways, on with the story!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Do You Recall?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking to read!  
> NOTE: THIS WILL BE A WHOLE TRUCKLOAD OF SPOILERS FOR THE GAME  
> So if you haven't played it or watched someone else play it, then please click off.
> 
> But if you love spoilers and how Link feels about this mess, in my opinion, then feel free to stay!  
> Literally everything in this story is made by Nintendo, so please support them.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

"..open your eyes.."

A..blinding light....

"Open your eyes..."

I feel cold...

"Open your eyes. Wake up, Link."

I slowly blink my eyes open, and stare at the ceiling. Blue lights were everywhere. I could feel liquid surrounding me, but slowly draining, leaving the cold nip of air to make me shiver.  
I sit up, my body feeling sore and my mouth dry. 

The room I lay in was dark, dreary. But something inside me told me I was safe. The only light came from my bed, and blue vein-like cords that went up into the ceiling.  
Orange dots and lines covered the walls, making it look as if they were constellations in a night sky. 

I swung my legs over the side of my..was it even a bed? Where am I?  
The ground felt rough and bumpy underneath my bare feet. A subtle fog hung in the room, keeping it rather warm now that I was getting used to it. 

My eyes focused in on a pedestal that more blue lights radiated from. I walked up to it, slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, the dials started to turn and a small rectangular piece flipped up and around. It pulsated orange lights, and it looked very old but also high tech. The design looked of an eye with a single tear coming from it. The symbol and the object looked almost familiar...

"That is a Sheikah Slate." A feminine voice rang out, making him jump. Ah, it was the voice from before. "Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber." 

I reached out and took the Slate, and held it with the smooth black surface facing me. The surface suddenly lit up, the symbol of the eye from before flashing across the screen.  
The pedestal started moving itself back into place, and the columns lifted up to form a doorway. I took that as my que to go through it.

On the other side was another room, same patterns, same shapes. But wooden crates and barrels lay about, along with two stone chests. I opened them, and found a pair of well-worn trousers and a old shirt. The pants were to short, but were surprisingly comfortable, and the shirt was coming apart at the seams but it was better than nothing. It came with leather straps and hooks that I could hang the Slate on. Convenient.  
I slipped them on, relieved I was no longer in just undergarments. I had felt too exposed before.

I walked down the steps and gazed at the lights; blue gems seemed to give off a glow from their perches. My eyes traveled to another pedestal, this one glowing orange with it's own eye symbol. 

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way." The female spoke again. 

I unhooked the Slate and held it up, like she had instructed, and the pedestal made an odd noise. Then it spoke. "Authenticating...Sheikah Slate confirmed." 

The columns beside me lit up with the symbol of the eye, and lifting again. But this time, sunlight poured into the room. I stepped out in front of the opening and covered my eyes, the light too blinding since I had been in a dark room.

"Link..." the lady spoke again, more urgency in her voice than before. "You are the light- our light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go..."

My brows furrowed in confusion as my eyes adjusted. 

Link? Light? Hyrule? What was a Hyrule?

My thoughts swirled around in my head as I walked out, clicked my tongue at how my shoes got wet in a puddle, then heaved up a ledge and walked out. 

The further out I walked, the more I could see. I could see vast forests and a volcano, lakes and mountains. There were buildings that appeared to be destroyed. And a castle sat in the distance with swirling...stuff around it.

Oh, so this is a Hyrule.

I turned to look over at what looked like the remains of a church, then spotted an Old Man with a cane staring at me. He turned as soon as our eyes connected and walked over to his fire that sat temptingly under the shade of a jutted rock. 

I began down the hill that led the the Old Man's campfire, but then I froze. 

What if he was an enemy? I have nothing to defend myself with, he can surely attack me easily. 

He's and Old Man, my mind supplied. You're fine.

I frowned and clenched and unclenched my hands in frustration, bothered at the feeling of my hands being empty. Then I spotted a tree branch lying on the ground.  
I picked it up, and sighed. This would have to do. It would probably snap after a few hits but it should do until I found a proper weapon. 

I trotted down the hill, scavenging a few mushrooms along the way. I didn't quite know why. My body just moved and my mind said, "You'll need that."  
So I picked them.

When I approached the Old Man at the fire, I spotted him staring longingly into the flames, then he looked up at me with a small smile. "Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts."

I eyed his stitched up clothes and white, fluffy beard. His hood over his head made me slightly cautious, but his cane with a lantern hanging from it and his speech eased me. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding odd to my own ears and quite scratchy. From sleep, I guessed.

"Me? I'll spare you my life story." He said calmly. "I'm just an old fool who's lived alone here for quite some time now."

I nodded in acknowledgment to his words and inched closer to his fire, the warmth soothing and familiar.  
"I hope you'll permit me a question," the Old Man began. "If I may be so bold...are you chilly?"

"Where are we?" I asked, my curiosity and need to change the subject overpowering.

"Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence...I shall tell you." He smiled then leaned against his cane and shifted his crossed legs on the ground. "This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."  
He then pushed up on his cane for leverage as he stood up, and his height towered over mine. He motioned forwards with his cane, pointing towards the church ruins. "That temple over there...long ago, it was a site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom a hundred years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay."

He moved to look at me again and shook his head in sadness. "Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self..."

What was this Old Man going on about? Was he trying to guilt trip me or something? To fix his church? There's nothing I can do about it, I barely even know where I am. 

The Old Man smiled widely, as if he was reading my mind. "I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service." 

I nodded, and pointed towards his torch, which he kindly handed over to me. "And how, may I ask, are you planning to use it?"

I slotted it over my shoulder to sit comfortably on the hooks on the back of my leather straps. "As a weapon."  
The Old Man hummed in understanding, and sent me off with a farewell.

I walked down the hill and stared up into the blue sky. What do I do now?

"...Link..."

Oh, again?

"Link. Head to the point marked on your Sheikah Slate." The female directed.  
Well, I did ask for it I guess.

I unhooked it and looked over to the orange dot on the screen. I guess the little yellow arrow is me. I faced towards it, then headed on my way. 

~0~

I had many new weapons now. A traveler's bow, a club from a monster I defeated, a couple of them actually. That was about it, along with arrows, but it was more than what I had.  
Now, I was approaching the orange dot, which appeared to be a couple of rocks piled on top of each other and another pedestal.  
When I got close, the pedestal spoke. "Please place the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal."

Well, at least it had manners.

I studied the pedestal intently. I seemed to have a slot to put my Slate in, like the one I first got it out of. I hesitantly drew the Slate and placed it, and the dials turned and spun until it locked in place and the screen glowed orange. "Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks."

Wait.

What?

A blue light activated above me, then everything started shaking and it knocked me off my feet. Rocks blew off and fell to the side as I rose up into the air. After the shaking and falling debris finally stopped, I stood up and assessed the damage. Rocks still lay around and I didnt get hurt, but I was at least 40 feet in the air. The Old Man was definitely going to ask about this. He seemed all out protecting ancient stuff. Hopefully this was an exception.  
"Distilling local information." The pedestal spoke again.  
The stone above started glowing blue, and all types of what looked like letters I couldn't recognize started moving downwards until a tiny drop leaked from the point and fell down onto the slate. I leaned forward to look, and the Sheikah Slate opened up and revealed part of a map.  
"Regional map extracted." The pedestal spoke with finality. I retrieved the Slate when it was offered back to me, then turned to find a way off this tower until a feminine voice stopped me. 

"Remember..."

It..seemed like it was coming from..  
I looked out across the kingdom and my eyes landed on the castle where a single, glowing light pierced the swirling darkness. "Try...try to remember..."

Her voice was so quiet, so I walked to the edge of the tower to try to hear better. Remember what?  
"You have been asleep for the past 100 years."

I stared in shock at the tiny little light. "What?"  
Suddenly, the ground shook again. "The beast..." she continued, and a swirling monster formed and circled the castle, letting out a blood curdling roar. "When the beast regains it's true power, this world will face its end."  
The light sparkled brighter, and the monster roared in pain and fizzed away into the rest of the smoke. "Now then...you must hurry, Link." She said, as if she was exhausted. "Before it's too late."

Her voice faded away, and I stared in horror. "Wait, no. That's it? You're not going to try and help me?" I shouted and clenched onto my shirt. "Who are you? Who am I?! Why have I been sleeping that long?" I asked desperately. "What am I supposed to do about...about that?!" I motioned towards the castle where the monster previously flew around menacingly. 

But I got no answer.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration but stopped when I noticed it was tied back in a tiny ponytail. I pulled a strand in front of my eyes and saw blond hair. I had pointy ears as well. I looked down at my hands and saw scars. I didn't remember where they came from.  
Their were more under my shirt, which I lifted to stare at. A huge one, white from torn tissue, sat in the center of my chest. It looked like a blast. 

I dropped my shirt and looked back up at the castle. The light that shined so brightly before, was gone. "...who am I?" 

~0~

**Author's Note:**

> I will be leaving out sidequests, probably only mention them, and I'll keep interactions brief unless I feel like its important. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going so please do leave them!


End file.
